This disclosure generally relates to an electrical connector for a control valve. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an electrical connector including features for securing and mounting the control valve.
An electrical connection for a control valve typically includes either a cable with several wires terminated at one end by a connector or a connector to which a cable from power and control source is attached. The connector includes a housing within which a plurality of terminals is mounted. The housing will include features to provide a secure fit to the mating electrical connection. Electrical connections are susceptible to intrusion of moisture and other contaminants that can cause undesired electrical shorts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an electrical connector for a control valve with features to prevent intrusion of moisture or other undesired contaminants.